Secret Signals
by hardycest
Summary: Ever wonder what someone is trying to tell you? Well you see, Jeff has been blind to what Matt has been saying in his dreams and while he's awake, but will he follow threw?
1. Chapter 1

SECRET SIGNALS

1

Jeff Nero Hardy was sitting alone in his locker room after the match. He had to face his worst nightmare, Umaga in an extreme rules match. His muscles were aching and he needed to get a way to relax. His big brother Matt Moore Hardy wasn't in the area, he was most likely off with some girl getting drunk. Thats all Matt ever did and couldn't do anything else. Jeff ran his hands through his green colored hair as he tried to relax. Thoughts ran through his head as he kept those thoughts on his mind. A small sigh escaped his lips when he got up to take a shower. His body stood in the shower as he turned the water on, letting the warmth of it relax his body. As Jeff stood there under the water, the warm water ran over his bare skin, letting his muscles relax and the pain went away only for that small time. He slowly washed himself off, trying not to wince in pain. If only Jeff knew where his big brother was, he would always seem to help his baby brother with the pain. How Jeff would think of what his brother would do to him. How his big brothers soft touch would make him feel so much better. Those thoughts kept going through his mind. Nothing could come over that in his mind.

Then after Jeff got out of the shower, he slowly dried off and got dressed. His body was still in pain from the match and the warm water wasn't helping any. The only thing that could help was his big brothers touch. How the touch of Matt's fingers along Jeff's body felt so amazing. Then he had to snap himself back into reality because Matt wouldn't do that to Jeff, he'd say Jeff was sick and needed to go get some form of help.

Once Jeff was dressed and all of his items were all packed up in his bags, he headed out of his locker room putting his hoodie on. He was starting to feel alone and left out because when he would go to his big brother, he used to always be there for him, now he would just push Jeff away. How Jeff hated when Matt started pushing him away, he felt as if he was ending up to be the bad baby brother out of all of this. He made his way to his car out the back exit that all the superstars leave to go to their vehicles. Jeff got to his car and put his bags in the back seat, being too lazy to put it in the trunk. He slowly got in his car and stuck his key into the ignition A sigh came out of his lips as he sat there in his car, wishing his big brother was there with him. "Matt, what are you doing to me?" Jeff asked himself as he sat there in his car not going anywhere. "I miss you, I miss your touch." Jeff was still talking to himself, about how he missed his big brothers soft hugs and light touches when Jeff needed him the most.

Minutes passed as they felt like hours to Jeff as he was sitting there. He wanted to go see his big brother, but where could he find Matt. He didn't know where his big brother would be. He may be at a bar in one area then again he may be in another bar somewhere else. Jeff's big brother was one of those people that would be hard to locate. Jeff sighed as he sat there looking out the windshield He hoped his big brother would be standing out there, but he wasn't. Time was starting to pass by slowly, Jeff didn't want to just sit there anymore, he wanted to go find his big brother. "Matt, where are you?" Jeff whispered as he rested his hands on the steering wheel. Something inside him was telling him to go find his big brother, to go make sure he was okay and not hurting. He pulled out of the parking lot and made his way over to the hotel. Jeff wanted to see if Matt came to the hotel to check on his baby brother, just as Jeff liked it.

Jeff's vehicle made it to a red light a few blocks away from his hotel. He had to squint his eyes to try and see what was happening on the right corner. It looked like there was a big fight that was about to start. Jeff tilted his head to see if he could tell who the people were. The light then turned green as he started to hear voices that sounded familiar to him. The voices sounded like his friend Greg and Shannon. He couldn't tell if his big brother was with him or not. Jeff pulled over and acted like he was going to get out and go in one of the small shops along the other side of the street. Thats when he heard the voices better and saw that Greg and Shannon were both trying to stop Matt from the fights he's been getting into. Jeff slowly made his way over to them. "Matt? What the fuck is going on here?" Jeff asked as Greg and Shannon still tried holding him down.

"I'm not talking to you!" Matt yelled as he sounded like he was drunk off his ass.

"Matt!" Jeff yelled, hating seeing what he was doing to himself. His hand came across Matt's face, slapping it hard.

Matt stood there, holding his face where his brother slapped him. Greg and Shannon were still holding onto him. He tried fighting the both of them off. His face didn't look the same as it did before, when he did care about his brother, when he knew how to keep Jeff calm, now his face was different. Matt had a mean look on his face, it was like Matt was a whole new person, someone he wasn't and someone that everyone would go and hide from. Jeff looked at his big brother with a disgusted look upon his face. He hated what Matt was doing to himself.

"Matt, what the fuck are you doing to yourself?" Jeff asked as he still had that disgusted look upon his face. He wanted an answer and he wanted one now. He had to get it from Matt, but what if Matt wouldn't tell him?

Matt started to calm down after trying to wiggle free from Greg and Shannon's grip. His body stopped fighting to be let free, but they both still held onto Matt. Jeff stood there in front of his brother waiting for an answer. He looked up into his baby brothers eyes seeing the pain in his eyes and how he hated seeing his big brother the way he was. "Jeff, you wouldn't understand, no one would understand."

Jeff stood there tilting his head, the lights weren't so bright so Matt couldn't see his baby brothers confused look on his face. The hoodie was still on his head as he still stood there waiting for answers from his big brother. It felt as if minutes were turning into hours as he waited. He wasn't going to leave until he got answers from Matt.

A deep breath escaped Matt's parted lips as he was wondering how he could tell his baby brother what was wrong with him. Both Greg and Shannon knew what was wrong with Matt because they managed to get Matt to tell them what was bothering him. Greg ended up nudging Matt to force him to speak. Matt glared at both Greg and Shannon, knowing that Shannon would make him spill his guts soon. "Fine, you want to know whats bothering me Jeff? You really want to know? Well why don't you look into my eyes and find out whats wrong?"

Jeff stood there as he listened to his big brother, then he looked into Matt's eyes to try and find out what was bothering Matt. All he could see was pain, the same pain Jeff has been feeling. He started to think that it was just the alcohol that was in Matt's system. He didn't know what to say but to just be confused. "Matt, will you just tell me whats wrong with you? I want you to tell me, not show me."

A small growl came from Matt's lips, how he hated it when Jeff couldn't tell what was wrong with him just by looking at him. He just wanted to punch his baby brother right there in his face and make him see what was wrong with him, but since Greg and Shannon were still there, he couldn't just punch his baby brother. "Jeff, you've been blind to this for the past two years, can't you see that when I started pushing you away, I was trying to tell you something?" Matt started to speak as he teared up slightly. He was going to kill Greg and Shannon later for forcing Matt to tell Jeff this.

Jeff stood there in front of his big brother still trying to figure out if it was still the alcohol or if he was telling the truth about things. He did miss how his big brother would touch him and comfort him. Now he was confused more than he has ever been. "Matt, what are you trying to tell me? I can't figure it out."

Matt's chocolate eyes rolled as he sighed seeing how his baby brother couldn't even see what was really bothering him. He wanted to just yell out what was wrong with him, he wanted to scream it, but he knew that Jeff still wouldn't understand it. "Jeff, you are just impossible. You know that?"

Jeff then sighed again as he stood there in front of Matt. "Will you just fucking tell me whats wrong with you? I can't see it cause I don't know what I'm looking for Matt."

Just then, Matt's lips touched his baby brothers deeply, like Matt was sucking the life out of his baby brother. Then he pulled his lips away from his baby brother. "There, thats whats wrong with me bro. I love you, more than I'm supposed to. I can't control my feelings for you, they're stronger than they will ever be for you."

After the kiss and hearing that small talk from Matt, Jeff popped his head up off the steering wheel. He didn't leave the parking lot yet, he didn't go anywhere. He fell asleep right where he was. The images of Matt telling Jeff he loved him, has confused him a little. Were they trying to tell him something or were they messing with his mind? Was his feelings for his big brother true or were they games? There was only one way to find out. That was to find Matt and see what would happen from there. His heart started beating as he was starting to feel nervous. How would Matt react to something his big brother would tell him if what Jeff was thinking was true?

Just as Jeff pulled up in the parking lot, he slowly relaxed a little in case he would run into his big brother. Jeff didn't want Matt assuming things since Jeff was still figuring things out. He knew his big brother was one of those worry warts about things. He would want to know what is wrong with Jeff, even if he had to beat it out of him.

"Hey bro," Matt spoke as he walked up to Jeff's car.

Jeff could tell that Matt was different in some way. His voice sounded so different than it normally does. He cocked his brow and just looked at his big brother, not even getting out of his car. "Hey bro." Jeff still didn't move from his seat, trying to figure out something. He couldn't tell what was bothering his big brother, he couldn't tell what was on his mind, but Jeff knew something was bugging his big brother.

"Jeffro, come into the hotel room please."

Jeff cocked his brow at his big brother. He never asked him to get to the hotel room, never. So something had to be up. With his brow still cocked, he slowly got out of his car. Jeff tried to grab his bags out of the back seat, but that was when Matt stopped him. He grabbed his baby brothers wrist to stop him from opening the door. The touch of Matt's hand on his baby brothers is what Jeff wanted. Did Matt change or was he returning to the way Jeff liked him. He didn't fight his hand away from his big brother, but he still cocked his brow when Matt called him Jeffro, he never called him that. Was something wrong with his big brother?

Matt pealed his baby brother away from his car and up to their hotel room, Jeff still not having any idea what was going on. He still tried to think of what his big brother wanted. Why would he call him Jeffro when he has never called him that before? Why would Matt still be holding onto his hand as they were walking back to their hotel room.

At their hotel room, Matt opened the door to let himself and his baby brother inside. Matt shut the door behind him once they both were inside. Jeff still had no idea what his big brother was up to. He wasn't even sure if he should bother with asking what was wrong with him. Jeff stood there in front of his bed not moving. He kept his eyes fully on his big brother.

Matt came close to him and stayed by his side. His eyes searched Jeff like he was just looking at a new man. Jeff could feel his brother searching him and staring at him. A slight shiver ran down Jeff's body, not noticeable to his big brother Matt. "Jeffro, are you okay?" Matt asked with that odd tone in his voice like he had when Matt was at Jeff's car.

Jeff didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to say or what to do. He has never seen his big brother act this way and it was driving Jeff crazy to know what was bothering him. There was a moment of silence before Jeff even said anything. He wanted to see if Matt would do anything that would clue him into what was wrong with him. Matt kept standing there next to his baby brother not doing a thing just yet.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay bro."

Matt then started to run his finger down his baby brothers back. It made Jeff shiver to his touch. Matt smirked looking at his baby brother. He was still not telling Jeff why he wanted him in the hotel room. It was driving Jeff nuts until he was told why. "Matt, what are you doing?" Jeff asked as he tried getting away from Matt.

Thats when Matt just grabbed at his baby brothers shirt pinning him down to the bed. Jeff's heart started beating really fast and he couldn't help it because he had no idea what was wrong with Matt. "Hush Jeffro." Matt smirked tracing his finger over his clothed body. "Can you strip for me Jeffro?"

Now this really got Jeff into wondering if Matt got drunk or if it was his real feelings. Because to Jeff, Matt sounded like he was drunk and not his normal self. If only someone was with him. That way he could ask what the heck was going on with his big brother. "Um, okay Matt." Jeff sat up and slowly started stripping his clothes off slowly.

"Oh come on now Jeffro, you can strip faster. For me?" Matt asked with the cute pout on his face trying to help his baby brother strip faster.

On the other hand, Jeff still had no idea what his big brother was up to but yet he was still trying to find out. His body was shaking a little being nervous of what Matt would do to him. That's when Jeff looked into his big brothers eyes, seeing the joy coming into his eyes. How Matt's features on his face started to change into something Jeff has never seen before.

"That's it Jeffro."

Matt smirked seeing his baby brother standing there as his shirt was taken off, exposing his bare skin on his chest and back. Then Matt nearly started drooling when he saw Jeff stripping his pants and boxers off, letting them fall to his ankles. Jeff's heart was still racing as he wondered what his big brother was up to.

Thats when Matt came really close to his baby brother and ran his finger down Jeff's now bare chest looking into his emerald green eyes. He saw that his baby brother was confused and had no idea what was going on. Jeff felt like he just wanted to get away from his big brother and just hide, but something was keeping him there. Matt pulled his baby brother into the bathroom after he stripped out of what he was wearing. "Let me help your sore body Jeffro." Matt wrapped his arms around his baby brother kissing his neck. "You just need some nursing Jeffro."

Now Jeff knew something was wrong with Matt. Still there was something that was bothering Jeff with what Matt was doing to him. Even with what Matt was doing, it didn't scare Jeff away, or make him run into a closet and hide from him.

Matt took his baby brother and sat him in the tub. Jeff didn't get out or ask his big brother any questions. He was going to try to figure this out on his own. He kept an eye on Matt, like he was studying him. His big brother turned the water on to let the tub fill. Jeff winced as he felt the warm water against his sore muscles.

"Relax Jeffro, I'm going to take care of you," Matt whispered as he grabbed a washcloth and wet it, putting soap on it. He then took that washcloth and started washing his baby brothers body off. That part seemed same at the time. Matt took the washcloth down to Jeff's waist area and rubbed just above his shaft.

Jeff let out a small whimper as he felt his big brother leave him wanting more. The washcloth then ran over his baby brothers back. Matt traced his fingers over his brothers back to see what Jeff would do. Another small whimper escaped his lips. "See Jeffro, I'm taking care of you."

When Matt was done washing his baby brother, he scooped him out of the tub and stood him up so he could take a towel and dry Jeff off. Jeff stood up all wet and started shaking, thats when Matt started to dry his brother off. His hand lightly ran across his chest, down to just above his shaft. Was Matt messing with his baby brothers mind? Or was he falling in love with him?

After drying off his baby brother, Matt then scooped up his baby brother again and carried him to the bed. His chocolate brown eyes looked into his brothers emerald green eyes as he laid him down on the bed. Laying there naked, Jeff still felt cold, so he shivered a little as he looked at his big brother. "Matt, what's going..." Jeff was silenced by his brothers finger lightly touching his lips.

"Shhhh." Matt then looked at his baby brother, getting into bed with him and laid down next to him. His eyes looked right into Jeff's eyes. "I know you've wanted this Jeff." After saying that, Matt then leaned in and kissed Jeff on his lips.

Feeling Matt kiss his lips shocked Jeff a little. He didn't know what to say, let alone do. It felt good to have Matt kissing his lips softly. Jeff wanted to find out why Matt was kissing him, but that wasn't going to happen. Jeff felt his big brother run his hand down his side, moving his arm around his own waist.

That's when Matt pulled away from Jeff. "Don't be affraid, I know you want this, don't you bro?" Matt asked with a pout on his face.

Jeff knew that Matts pouts will always get to him. There was no way Jeff was going to hide this now. He knew where Matt was going with this whole "Taking care of" thing. Matt was in love with his brother. A smile came across his face as he scooted over towards Matt more, almost right into his warm arms.

That's when Matt knew that his baby brother has figured out what was going on. A smile grew on his face after feeling his baby brother cuddle close to him. "I love you Jeff," Matt whispered. He then ran his hand across his baby brothers face lightly, looking into his eyes. Slowly, Matt leaned in towards Jeff and kissed his lips again, this time he added a bit more passion to the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

2/?

As Matt kept kissing his brother, deeper and with more passion each time, Jeff began feeling himself get turned on more and more. His hand slowly went down to his own waist line to try and jack himself off. Some how Matt figured that out and grabbed his brother's wrist, lightly, to stop him from doing so. Whimpers then escaped Jeff's lips, while they were still kissing Matt's.

Matt only pulled away with that smirk on his face. "Jack me off," he whispered into Jeff's ear. Then he ran a finger along his baby brother's spine just to drive him crazier than what he already was.

Hearing that from his brother, he began to feel a little nervous. He has never jacked anyone of and felt like he was going to do a bad job at it. Not saying anything, he looked at his still dressed brother, watching him strip himself naked and just throwing his clothes on the floor. There Matt was, now fully naked on the bed, he ran his own hand down his chest to see if Jeff would go at least a little crazy seeing Matt torture him. Of course it worked. Jeff's heart began to race as he was laying there watching his big brother, his hand slowly inching towards Matt's shaft.

Matt could tell Jeff was a little nervous and knew the perfect cure for that. He then began to take his hand and traced his finger down his brother's chest. He moved his hand towards Jeff's one nipple. He lightly began to rub it, hoping that it would help sooth Jeff and turn him on. His chocolate brown eyes looked deep into Jeff's emerald green eyes, soothing him by just doing that. He kept massaging Jeff's nipples as he continued to hear sounds come from Jeff's lips.

As moans escaped Jeff's lips, he began to trust Matt and his hand then moved towards his big brothers waist line. His fingers grasped around his growing shaft. He then began to feel the warmth from his brothers hand as his hand wrapped around his own, only to help him a little, since Jeff had no idea what he was doing even though he has dreamed about doing things like that. He felt his own hand being aided up and down his brother's shaft. He kept stroking Matt's shaft as Matt then let go of Jeff's hand and used that hand to pull his face up. "Kiss me," he whispered as he leaned in towards Jeff's lips. Jeff pressed his lips against his big brothers, kissing them gently.

Matt then, begun to suck on his baby brother's lower lip. Almost piercing it with his teeth; but not really doing so. Moans escaped Jeff's lips as he began to slip his tongue into his brother's mouth. His tongue then began searching his mouth, tasting his big brother, playing with his brother's tongue after Matt invited him in. Matt then wanted to be inside his baby brother and pound inside him, making the best sex either of them has had in their lives.

Jeff then began to feel Matt pull him on top of his body. He let himself be pulled over, on top of the older Hardy's body. Then Jeff saw Matt's brown eyes look into his own emerald green eyes. It felt different, than those times Matt was just looking into his eyes as he was being friendly. It was more of a love message sent threw his eyes, more like a comfort zone, more like a welcoming into bliss of love. "I want to fuck you baby," Matt whispered as his hands trailed down and around Jeff's ass, finding his entrance. His hands first pulled Jeff's legs apart, before his finger found what he was looking for.

Hearing the whisper from his big brother, he didn't know what to do. This was all new to him. He felt like he was a student in sex class. Matt could see that in his eyes. "It'll be okay," Matt whispered in Jeff's ear. Hearing that, relaxed Jeff even more. He closed his eyes as he then began to nuzzle against his big brothers neck. That's when he felt Matt's finger finally make it to Jeff's entrance. That caused Jeff to let out a small moan. As he felt Matt's finger slip in and out, his own shaft was growing to the thought of what Matt was going to do to him. His lips began to kiss Matt's neck, leaving light and gentle kisses along his skin. Moans kept escaping his lips as he felt Matt continue slipping his finger in and out.

"Mmm, tight baby," whispered Matt as he slowly pushed another finger into his entrance. He felt Jeff grip onto him even tighter than he ever has before. "Easy there baby." That was when he knew he had to find a way to relax his baby brother. His brain went on thinking about what he could do to relax Jeff. That's when he ran his other hand ran down his back, sending shivers down his spine. That seamed to relax Jeff more. He then felt Jeff fall more into his arms, getting weaker and weaker, relaxing more and more. That's when he managed to slip that second finger up his entrance. He then began moving those fingers in and out of his brother's entrance.

Jeff was unable to move, his big brother has gotten him really weak. He tried to part his lips to say something, but was drawn off by his brothers lips, kissing his softly to silent him. Then he felt Matt roll him over onto his back.

Once Matt had Jeff lying on his back, Matt stood up, heading to the closet. He dug threw his bags that were in there pulling out a few items. Then Matt walked over to the bed looking at Jeff. Jeff of course was looking at his big brother with curiosity filling his eyes. Tilting his head was the big clue; he didn't have to say a thing. Matt then straddled over his baby brother. Then he gripped his hand around his own shaft and began to massage it, only to drive Jeff crazy. Once he saw that Jeff was being driven crazy, he then scooted Jeff onto his lap and managed to slowly start to push himself into his baby brother. He felt the tightness around his own shaft. "Mmm, you are tight love," Matt whispered. He then began pushing himself more and more into his brother.

Jeff laid there watching Matt begin to push into himself. He tilted his head the other way, still getting used to making love to his big brother. When he felt Matt push into him, he felt pain, but yet pleasure at the same time. That's when he began to feel he wanted more. His emerald eyes looked up at Matt as if he was asking for more. He then formed that pout that Matt used on him.

Seeing his baby brother pout like that, made Matt giggle a little. He knew that Jeff wanted more, and he was planning on giving more to him. He wrapped his arms around his baby brother, slipping them behind his back, pulling him up. He then looked Jeff in his eyes. "Ride me baby," he whispered.

Jeff winced in more pain as he felt his big brother's shaft slide more into him. His hands then wrapped around Matt, his nails almost digging into his back. He heard Matt moan with pleasure as his hands were placed under Jeff's butt. He began to help Jeff ride his shaft. Jeff continued to moan as he was feeling pain and pleasure fill his body. Then he began riding Matt's shaft on his own, as he leaned in and kissed Matt's lips softly. Bending his knees so he was sitting on them, he then used his legs to ride Matt better, almost putting both of them on Matt's back. His nails then begun to dig into his back, causing red marks to appear, almost letting blood out.

"Mmm, baby, a bit rough are we?" Matt asked, whispering quietly.

Jeff then nodded agreeing with Matt. Then he would suck his lips into his brothers, almost biting into them. Moans could now be heard from both brothers. Jeff then began to feel his big brothers shaft begin to pulse inside him. It felt so good, like no other sex that he has had before.

"Almost there baby," Matt managed to mumble in between the kisses.

Hearing that caused Jeff to begin riding harder; slapping his balls against Matt's chest. His shaft was already hard, but not ready to blow everywhere. His hands moved up into his big brothers hair, grasping around a few locks of hair and pulling on it gently at first. Then as he got into it more, Jeff began to pull harder on his brother's hair.

"Just about there," Matt whispered as he then felt himself begin to let loose. A loud moan escaped his lips as he sat there and finally let loose deep inside his baby brother. Sweat covered his body as he looked into his baby brother's eyes. His lips then went back towards his baby brothers and kissed them gently. "You did great baby," he whispered.

A smile appeared on Jeff's face when Matt then slipped out of him and laid down on the bed. His hand patted the spot next to him, inviting Jeff to lay there with him. His body was still hot from the sex they recently had. Jeff hasn't shown a drop of sweat yet, Matt wanted to try and get his baby brother to sweat and moan for his big brother. "Come here my love."

Hearing his big brother call for him, Jeff went over and laid down next to him. He wasn't even sure what was going to happen next. This was still all new to him; he never had his brother touch him in sexual ways before this night. Then his heart began racing a little as Matt reached over, resting his arm over his chest, rubbing it softly and gently. He then watched Jeff as he moved his hand down to his waist line, almost teasing him. Jeff looked at his big brother as if he was begging him to take care of him. That was when Jeff begun to feel his shaft begin to pulse just to his big brothers touch. He looked into his eyes and begged Matt to do something.

A small laugh escaped Matt's parted lips. "Do you want me to ride you baby?" Matt asked with a quiet tone in his voice.

Nodding to answer that question, Jeff hoped that Matt would do it right there. Obviously he found it fun to keep teasing his baby brother into more sex. So he began massaging Jeff's nipples, one at a time, until they were nice and hard. Matt knew that he was turning his baby brother on. As Jeff lay there, he began to wince and whine a little, trying to hurry his big brother up. A smirk then came across his face as his mind was planning what to do to his baby brother.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Jeff continued to lie there, looking at his brother. He kept trying to urge Matt to hurry up. He parted his lips and spoke, "Matty, do I have to wait?" Jeff asked looking at his big brother. The pouting continued to stay on his face.

A laugh managed to escape Matt's lips as he listened to Jeff's cute pout and question. He knew he was beginning to drive Jeff crazy. His brown eyes saw that Jeff was trying to reach down to his shaft and try to relieve himself. Gripping onto his brother's wrists, Matt then pinned his brother's wrist down. Then he reached over to the cuffs that he had pulled out of the closet. Then Matt cuffed his brother's hands to the bed posts. He then sat up and smirked again looking down at Jeff. For a few minutes, Matt tossed the cock ring in his hands, to make Jeff wonder what he was going to do with it. Then Matt's hand grabbed a ball gag, slipping it into Jeff's mouth and hooking it around the back of his head. "That's it my love," Matt spoke quietly. He then had his brother right where he wanted him. Seeing this, Matt then took his hand, gripping around Jeff's shaft and began to massage it.

Laying there, handcuffed and muffled, Jeff could only wait for Matt to let him free. He tried to mumble, but all Matt did was ask him to keep silent. He was teaching Jeff how to listen to his master without forcing pain on him, at least not now. Jeff still kept that look on his face so Matt knew that what he was doing was working.

Then Matt looked into his brother's eyes, as he begun to stroke Jeff's shaft, harder and faster, almost making him moan louder. When he felt that Jeff was at the right spot, he took that ring cock and slipped it around his hardened shaft. "Only until I want you to let go baby," Matt whispered.

Whimpers could then be heard from Jeff's gagged mouth. He wanted to let go, but not with the cock ring that now sat on the end of Jeff's shaft. He could feel it begin to pulse faster, but not enough to cause pain or anything yet.

Matt then laid down there next to his baby brother, still with that smirk on his face. He then took his hand and ran it down to his waist line. Just stopping above his shaft, teasing himself before he begun stroking himself. When he began stroking himself, he made sure Jeff could see that happen. Moans escaped his lips as he begun to speed up rubbing his shaft.

While Matt was doing that, Jeff whimpered and mumbled at the same time. He also felt his shaft get harder. Pain began to shoot threw his body. Most of it was around his cocked shaft. His legs began to wiggle around more, trying to help the pain go away.

Seeing what his baby brother was doing, he then stopped massaging himself and reached over to the items he grabbed from the closet and pulled over some rope. Then he tied his baby brother's feet together, and then tied them down to the legs of the bed, so Jeff wouldn't be such a wiggle worm.

Jeff picked his head up, only to see what his big brother was doing. He felt his ankles being tied together, and then he tried to wiggle his legs around. Feeling them unable to move around, he knew Matt has tied them down so they were unmovable. Now he didn't know what was going to happen. That was until he felt Matt grip his shaft and begin to massage it. "Soon you'll be inside me," he heard from his big brother. Jeff didn't know what Matt was going to do, or how he was going to get his shaft inside him.

When Matt felt that he had Jeff's shaft where he wanted it, he took his own shaft and began to rub it against his brothers. Moans escaped Matt's lips as he began to feel the pulsing of Jeff's shaft. He liked how that was feeling against his own shaft. It slowly was beginning to turn him on. His eyes slowly began to fill with lust. When he blinked, the look in his eyes changed. Lust took over his eyes, as he continued to let his shaft feel his brothers pulsing shaft. That's when Matt begun to want Jeff. "Do you want to let go now?" He asked with a soft whisper.

Since Jeff couldn't say anything, he just nodded. He felt a lot of pain shooting threw his shaft. He wanted to be free and to let go of what was building inside his shaft. When he felt Matt remove the cock ring, he wanted to let go right there, but all of a sudden was stopped by his big brother. "Not yet my love," he whispered. Jeff then listened to him. With all of his strength, he managed to keep what was trying to escape in his shaft. Jeff then saw his big brother rub something around his shaft; the feeling was driving him nuts. His hands were pulling at the cuffs and begging to be free. Soft moans were escaping his lips as he wanted Matt to hurry.

When Matt knew that he got Jeff really horney, he then straddled over Jeff and then forced his shaft into him. He had Jeff wondering how Matt could just force his shaft into him without stretching him. Matt saw the look in Jeff's eyes. "Don't worry baby, I can take the pain." Groans escaped Matt's lips after he spoke to his baby brother, assuring him he knew what he was doing. Matt finally got Jeff's shaft inside him and slowly slid down it.

Jeff lay there, unable to move. He felt his big brother slide down on him, causing him to moan a little. When he felt Matt stop, Jeff looked at Matt with a pout on his face, as if he was trying to urge him to move again. He began to tug at the chains that held the cuffs that were around his wrists. He began to try and push Matt up, but Matt was keeping Jeff grounded to the bed.

"Not yet baby," Matt whispered.

Whimpers then could be heard from his gagged mouth as he lay there looking at Matt. He wanted to touch his big brother and kiss him like he hasn't been kissed before. He was doing his best to get Matt to hurry up, but nothing was working at the time. He just had to lay there and wait.

After a few minutes of letting Jeff just lay there, Matt smirked looking at him. He took his hand and ran it up and down his brothers chest, making him even whimper more. That's what he wanted to hear, Jeff whimper and beg for more. "Beg for me to move baby," Matt demanded.

Jeff then looked up at Matt, as he heard Matt demand him to do something. It was a turn on and he liked it, so Jeff began to moan louder and mumbled louder as well. This was really turning Jeff on to where he almost busted inside of Matt, but knew not to, at least until Matt said he could.

"Mmm, baby." Matt then began to move on Jeff's shaft. He begun slowly so he wouldn't hurt himself or Jeff, thinking that that would have him beg for more and beg for Matt to do anything. As he was thrusting on Jeff's shaft, he heard his brother beg louder.

Heat built up in the room as Matt continued to thrust against Jeff's shaft. Both bodies were then covered with sweat. Matt's hair, hung down over his face. Drips of sweat fell down on his brother's warm chest. Even though his chest was warm, and the drop was warm, it sent shivers down his spine. Matt leaned down and kissed his brother deeply, feeling him lift his waist then lowering it as he wanted more.

Jeff parted his lips, letting Matt in this time. He nearly sucked his tongue in his mouth, causing Matt to moan. Jeff then nibbled on his big brother's tongue, not to hurt him. Jeff tried moving his legs, but remembered they were tied down.

When Matt pulled away from his lips, he saw Jeff pouting. "Don't worry love, you can let go now," Matt spoke as he ten thrusted hard on Jeff to aid him into letting loose. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt Jeff let loose deep inside him.

Jeff's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt himself finally let loose. His breathing became hard as he then began to relax. After he let loose inside Matt, Jeff looked at Matt with his emerald green eyes. His chest still was rising and falling pretty fast.

Matt pulled himself off of Jeff and fell on the bed next to him, as he was trying to control his breathing. He looked over to Jeff, seeing him still tied down. He laughed a little as he was watching his brother struggle and try to escape. "You want free baby?" He asked quietly.

Jeff nodded really fast, hoping that Matt would free at least his arms and remove the gag from his mouth.

Laughing at Jeff and how cute he nodded, Matt slowly reached over and let his brother's wrists free and unhooked the gag on his mouth. Once Jeff's arms were free, Matt wrapped his arms around his baby brother as he felt Jeff shiver a little from their sweating. Slowly, Matt sat up and grabbed the blankets and pulled them over himself and Jeff. "I'll untie your legs after I rest a little love," Matt whispered.

Pouting a little, Jeff didn't like waiting. He wanted to wrap his legs around his big brother and stay warm around him. He knew he had to wait; he just liked it better being close to his big brother.

"I love you," Matt whispered as he closed his eyes.

"I love you too," Jeff whispered and mumbled, now beginning to feel really tiered.

Both Matt and Jeff ended up falling asleep; Jeff curled up as much as he could on Matt's chest. He wished Matt could untie his legs so he could get closer to his big brother. He couldn't even wiggle his legs out. As Jeff fell asleep, he felt Matt pull him closer to where he was almost laying on him, like a little kid.


	4. Chapter 4

4

In the morning, after Matt and Jeff slept threw the night of some wild sex, Jeff woke up in his hotel bed stretching. As he relaxed, he looked over to the other bed and saw Matt in the other bed. He tilted his head a little as he wondered how Matt got into his bed if he was sleeping with Jeff. That's when he felt the ropes gone on his ankles, so he sat up and looked at his brother. Thoughts were running threw his mind. Did he really have sex with his brother, or was it all just a dream? He wanted to know, but what if he asked his big brother and his big brother thought it was crazy and just laughed? Jeff would be scared for life. So for the time being, he thought it would just be best that he not say or do anything that would lead Matt on to him being a psycho in love with flesh and blood.

After sitting there on the bed for a while, Jeff stood up from the bed. He felt like he needed to take a shower. So he slowly walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. There was no need to take his clothes of since he was already naked. Shivers could be felt on his body. There was a small draft coming in from the bottom of the door. "Gahhh. Stupid draft," Jeff mumbled to himself as he then stepped into the shower. His hand then grabbed a hold of the faucets and turned it to the temperature that he liked. Then he stood under the shower and let the water fall on him. Then he reached over and grabbed the cloth and soap and began to lather it up. Once it was soapy, he began to wash himself off. As he felt the water against is skin, he began to think of what happened. How the heat from the water was reminding him of the heat that filled the room from the sex that they shared.

Once Jeff felt that he was cleaned up, he stepped out of the shower dripping wet. His hand then grabbed a towel that was folded on the bathroom sink. He took it and used it to dry himself off. Running it threw his drippy wet hair, then over his wet skin, drying every inch. Then once he was dried off, he didn't have fresh clothes with him so he wrapped the towel around his waist, and then headed back to the hotel room.

When he left the bathroom and entered the hotel room, he saw Matt still sleeping on his bed. A small sigh escaped his lips as he still wished he could still understand. The thoughts of what happened during the night still ran threw his mind. What would happen if Matt woke up and saw Jeff naked? What would happen when Matt would be told about their play time? Jeff kept thinking that Matt would freak out and could end up slapping him, telling him to just shut up and that he needs to go get lots of help.

Then Jeff shook his head, "Come on, get dressed." Maybe if he tried getting dressed, those thoughts would escape his mind. He then went over to his suitcase and opened it, pulling some clothes out of it and setting it aside. When he had a baby blue jersey out, along with a pair of blue jeans, he put the suitcase down and then sat on his bed, beginning to get dressed.

As Jeff was getting dressed, his big brother began to startle a little. A small mumble escaped his lips as his eyes opened a little and saw his baby brother getting dressed. "Mmm, how long did I sleep?" Matt asked as he mumbled a little.

Turning his head a little, Jeff jumped not realizing that he heard his big brother speaking. "Huh? Oh, you were out like a light Matt," Jeff answered, hoping that Matt wouldn't tell that something was on his mind. He knew that if Matt figured it out, they both may never get out of the hotel and back on the road again.

Matt slowly got up out of the bed and saw Jeff getting dressed. "I'll go take a shower," Matt spoke softly.

Jeff just nodded in agreement as he avoided looking at Matt, since he was naked as well. He didn't seem to bother asking why he was naked, or even asking about what happened at night time. He continued to get dressed, sighing a little, hating that he can't just come out and talk to his big brother about this. It could have all just been a dream, or was it?

Mean while Jeff was getting dressed, Matt stepped in the shower and turned the water on. When the water hit his skin, he parted his lips and let out a scream. The water was all cold and sent lots of shivers down Matt's body.

Jeff cocked his brow at what he heard, and then he laughed a little as he remembered that he used all the hot water. "Whoopsie," he spoke as he shook his head laughing again. He figured that it as time he would play mister innocent with his big brother. So once his bottoms were pulled up, he then sat at the corner of the bed, waiting for Matt to come out of the bathroom.

When he did, Jeff sat there, looking at his naked big brother as he exited the bathroom. He had that innocent as an angel look on his face. His emerald green eyes looked at his naked big brother who was semi drippy. He had to try and not to laugh at the look that sat on his big brothers face.

Matt looked at his baby brother with his brown eyes, his curly hair hung down almost hiding the features on his face. Some strands were wet when the cold water hit him. He looked dead at his baby brother, not looking away from him. He had this evil look begin to fill his eyes. Like he was forming some kind of pay back for what Jeff did.

Jeff continued to sit there and look at his naked big brother. That's when his heart began to race. He didn't know what Matt was going to do, especially with that pissed off look on his face. Jeff then gulped when he knew he could be in for something big. His lower lip curled over as if he was trying to say "I'm sorry," without verbally saying so.

Seeing that, Matt couldn't help but laugh. Some how he knew Jeff always found a way out of getting yelled at for doing stuff like that. He then walked over to the bed and sat down next to his baby brother. "Why didn't you stop me from taking a shower you dork?" Matt asked as he then jumped at his baby brother, wrapping his arms and legs around him in a lock type position.

Of course Jeff didn't answer right away; he began to feel very nervous when Matt had that hold around him. His legs wrapped around Jeff's legs and his arms wrapped around Jeff's chest, locking him in place. Jeff began to feel very nervous about the position he was in. He didn't know if he could hold the truth in about last night or not. Again, Jeff swallowed hard, almost hurting his throat. He didn't want Matt to know if Matt would end up pushing him away even more than he felt that they were.

"Hey Jeff, what's wrong with you?" Matt asked as he sensed that Jeff was hiding something or trying to avoid something. He then loosened the grip around his baby brother so he could sit up and maybe talk about what's on his mind.

Feeling Matt remove his arms from around him, Jeff pushed himself up so he was now in a sitting position. He didn't look at his big brother, fearing that he would use his brown eyes and search out his emerald green eyes to find out that something was on Jeff's mind. To tell you the truth, at times Jeff hated it. When he would find something that he didn't want anyone to know about, then the whole world knows.

Matt then saw his baby brother not look at him. He reached over and pulled Jeff's head towards his and looked into Jeff's emerald green eyes. He saw confusement over anything else. "Jeffro, what's wrong man?" Matt asked with that cute name he called him last night. Was this a game Matt was playing? Was Jeff dreaming all of this?

Jeff turned his head to look up at his big brother, a sad look formed on his face. He would try to hide it all, but nothing would work. He knew that Matt would find a way to find out what was wrong. "Bro, did we make love last night?" Jeff asked with a quiet tone in his voice.

Hearing that question from his baby brother, he sat there thinking. He didn't want to hurt his baby brother and lie to him. He wasn't going to hide anything from Jeff either. Taking a deep breath, Matt pulled Jeff's face up to his so they were looking at one another eye to eye. They were even almost lip to lip. Just as Matt was about to kiss his brother to answer his question, there was a knock at the door. Sighing a little, Matt hated pulling away from his baby brother, but had to.

"Room service," rang a voice from outside the hotel room door.

Matt got up and went to the door. He then opened it and talked to the person behind the door. "Ugh, I'm sorry," he whispered before he got up.

Mean while, Jeff felt kind of sad that he didn't get to talk to his big brother about what happened the night before. He then just lay there on his bed looking at the dresser that sat across from his bed. He didn't know what to do, or even yet, think. Tears wanted to fall from his eyes, but for some reason they didn't. His brain must be thinking ahead of Matt.

"Jeffro, here's breakfast," Matt spoke after shutting the door. When he turned around and saw Jeff lying on that bed, facing away from him, he knew something was up. "Jeffro, baby?"

When Jeff heard his brother say that, he cocked his brow a little, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or hearing things. He sure didn't want to end up hearing things again. Slowly, Jeff began to turn around and look at his big brother, not sure what to say or even do.

"Jeffro, are you okay?" Matt asked, knowing that he hated seeing his baby brother this way. He wished he could take all his troubles away and just make every one of them vanish so Jeff would be happy for the rest of his life.

Jeff still looked at his brother like he didn't know how to take all of this, not sure what it all meant, not sure where this was going to go. He feared that when he gets his big brother to admit they shared some love, that Matt would always find some way of getting out of telling the truth. His shoulders did a bit of a shrugging motion as he looked up at his big brother with a sad look on his face.

Matt then knelt down next to his baby brother, looking right into his emerald green eyes, looking, searching for an answer of some sort. All Matt could find was sadness; it hurt him to see his baby brother this way. His hand reached up and touched his baby brother's cheek. He rubbed it ever so softly and gently, as if telling him that things were going to be okay.

Feeling Matt's soft hand against his cheek made Jeff's heart melt, as if he was melting right in Matt's warm arms. He had to know, this was is chance. When will he be able to ask his brother again? Most likely it would never happen. If he missed this chance, it would most likely be gone for good. Jeff then took a deep breath and parted his lips to speak, "Matt, did we make love last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

After eating breakfast, Jeff still didn't get his answer. He ran his hands threw his hair. Was this all a dream? He hated that he was confused about what was going on around him. Finally getting dressed; he pulled up a pair of his faded blue jeans on his lower half. Then placing a ripped up shirt he fancied when he would walk down to the ring on his upper half. Now it was time to head to the arena. At least he would have some private time to get ready for the match. No one knew that he was going to have a match that night. No one even knew that his brother was the surprise for Rob Van Dam.

Just as Jeff grabbed his jacket that he also was going to wear down the ramp to the ring, his brother put his hand on his shoulder. "Good luck bro," Matt spoke.

Jeff turned to look at him, seeing that he wasn't even ready to go yet. The way Matt looked to Jeff turned him on. He felt himself begin to get hard under his jeans. He swallowed hard, hoping that Matt wouldn't notice. "Thanks," Jeff spoke softly, hoping Matt couldn't tell that something was bothering him. He didn't want to waist the time trying to talk to him when he knew that it was going to go no where. Alight sigh escaped his lips as Matt then dropped his hand off his shoulder, Jeff then turned back around as he headed out the door.

Once Jeff headed out the door, he began to head towards the stairs. He was never a man to take the elevator. His big brother on the other hand, would take the elevator. As Jeff began to walk down the stairs, to head to that arena, memories began to fill his brain. The memories of when he was with Smackdown. He began to walk up to his hotel room; but got side blinded by a steal chair to his head. No one expected it; no one even knew who did it. Rumors had it that it was the champion at that time. Later on, he found out that it was his jealous big brother, jealous that he was under the spot light instead of himself. Shaking those memories out of his head, Jeff finally made it down to the main floor. He then began to walk to the front door. He then remembered Matt and he shared a car and it would be a while before Matt would even get to the car. There was still time that he had until he had to be there.

So then Jeff began to just walk. The air around him was a bit cooler than it normally would be in Orlando Florida. His hands sunk into his pockets as he continued to walk. Then heading to a near by drug store, he headed inside. If Jeff didn't have something to do, he would end up driving himself crazy, so after he headed inside, he then began to look for a notebook and a writing utensil. He couldn't just sit around and wait for time to pass. Jeff had to have something to do. Once he found a notebook and a pencil, Jeff headed to the counter and paid for the items.

After paying for the items, he then grabbed the bag and headed out the door. Then Jeff continued his walk to the arena. Now, it was about another couple of minutes if he kept up the pace he was walking earlier. Thoughts entered his mind as he was walking, but they weren't the brother love thoughts. They were more of the life thoughts. Like where he was going to go if he ever retired from wrestling or what he was going to do with his art and music. He kept walking with those thoughts in his mind.

Once he made it to the arena. He stepped in the back door so he wouldn't run into any fans. Right now he didn't feel like stopping to sign things for them. He just didn't feel himself, at least not at the moment. He didn't know why he wasn't feeling himself, which is why he was glad he bought that notebook. Making his way threw the arena, back to his assigned locker room; he walked in and just took a seat on the sofa. Then pulling out his notebook out of the bag and pulled the writing utensil out of its package, he began to write what was on his mind, almost like a diary.

As his notebook was being filled with words and poems; describing how he felt; he then heard a knock on his door. At this time, he didn't know who it could be other than Matt if he made it or someone from Immortal. He stood up, setting his notebook where he was sitting; then went to get the door. His hand went up to reach the knob and turned it, then seeing it was Beer Money from Immortal. They were standing together, James having his arm over Bobby. A small smile shown on Jeff's face; knowing they came to wish him good luck. "Hey James, Bobby," Jeff spoke as he was trying not to let anyone know his mind was in thinking mode.

"Hey there Jeff, what's going on?" James asked; stumbling a little from the beer bash they were at with the rest of Immortal.

"Oh nothing, just taking time to myself. That's all." Jeff shrugged his shoulders, hoping both James and Bobby couldn't tell what was going on with him. He knew some people could find out one way or another. He didn't know if he could keep it hidden so well or not, only time will tell.

"Are you sure man? You sound like something is bothering you," James spoke, already sensing that something was wrong with Jeff. There was just something about the mood Jeff was in that has set it off.

Jeff lat out a small sigh, knowing that either James or Bobby could figure it out. He parted his lips to speak, the truth. There was no way he was going to lie and keep lying. James would keep pestering Jeff for the truth. "It's just that, I don't know. I'm not myself; I feel that something is wrong with me. I just can't figure it all out."

Bobby let out a little sigh as he listened to Jeff. He then came into the locker room, knowing that Jeff wouldn't mind. He brought James in and sat on the sofa. James did his best not to stumble over himself or Bobby. "James baby, why did you have to get yourself drunk?" Bobby asked jokingly, only to get a slap on his ass from James. "Hey now," Bobby laughed a little.

Jeff found that a little funny and laughed a little. He also shook his head since James and Bobby were both being funny.

"Now Jeff, what do you mean by something wrong with you? You seem perfectly fine to me."

Jeff listened to him, and then shook his head. "I'm not perfectly fine; there is something wrong with me. I can feel it," he spoke softly trying not to let tears escape his eyes. That's the last thing he wanted, was to have tears run down his cheek, then everyone find out and call him a big baby. He's been called that before and didn't like it at all.

That was when he felt a pat on his shoulder from James. "Jeff, you can tell us anything. If you say something is wrong, then tell me please. I personally see nothing wrong with you. Isn't that right Bobby? You're the TNA champion, part of Immortal. Nothing should be wrong with you Jeff."

Hearing that from James, Jeff began to think that he was right. There was nothing wrong with him, but what about what happened with him and Matt? Was that all just a dream? Was that all just a fantasy? He began to wonder if anyone would make fun of him if he spilled his guts, but he knew he would have to weather he would like to or not. Letting out a small sigh, he parted his lips and began to speak, "I don't know what's wrong with me, you see James," Jeff began to explain, "I had this dream that I," he looked down at his hands that will now folded hands on his lap, "that I was making out with my brother."

James then rubbed Jeff's shoulder, giving him a little bit of comfort. "Jeff, nothing is wrong with that."

Jeff then looked up at James, cocking his brow a little, thinking that he was hearing things. James was known to say odd things while drunk, then again he was also known for telling the truth while he was drunk. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment. "Nothing is wrong? Isn't it wrong period to be in love with your own flesh and blood?"

James then paused Jeff from speaking, "Jeff, if you truly love someone, you go for it. I see nothing wrong. If people have a problem with your love for Matt, they can go screw some beer bottles."

Bobby laughed a little as he heard his lover speak. "Oh baby, you know what to say at the right time." Bobby then leaned over to James and placed a kiss on his cheek.

That kiss on his cheek, made James blush a little. "Thanks baby," he spoke with a little love in his voice. He returned the kiss against Bobby's soft cheek.

"You're welcome love." Bobby then turned and faced Jeff. "You see, we are in love and we act almost like brothers, I say if people have a problem, tell them to go drink some beer."

After hearing that from Bobby and James, he knew they were right. "You know what? You two are right, I was just afraid to tell anyone about what was going on with me. I was so afraid that I would get made fun of, or worse, hated by every one." Jeff now felt better that he has spoken to someone about how he was feeling.

"Good. Glad you are feeling better Jeff. Now we will let you be and get ready for tonight."

Bobby nodded as he stood up. "Yeah, let's go sweetie." He then pulled at his arm, hurrying him out of Jeff's locker room.

Once James and Bobby were out of the room, Jeff then shut the door and sat back down on the sofa. He pulled up his sleeve to look at the watch that was on his wrist. There was still time to pass until he had to get ready, so he just sat there and began to write in the notebook again. This time, he sat there and began to write how he was feeling. Words were being written on the paper a lot easier than they have before. As he was making time pass, he then had about three pages filled. Looking back to read them, he noticed all the words were about his big brother. He then knew that it was true, he was in love with Matt.

Then he looked at his watch again, time as now passed to be closer to the start of the payperview. He knew Matt should be arriving at any time now. They were to share the locker room. He hid the notebook so Matt wouldn't see it just yet. He had to plan how he was going to say that he loved him more than just a brother, more than just a friend.

Just as he hid the notebook under the sofa cushion, Matt walked in the locker room. He saw his baby brother just sitting there. "Hey bro," he spoke as he was trying to keep the braids out of his view. "Did you walk here?"

"Yeah I did bro."

Matt then sat his bag down and began to get ready for his match. Jeff stood up to help him with what he could. "So Jeff, how do you keep these braids out of your face?" Matt asked. Every way he moved around, the braids kept flying in his eyes.

Laughing a little; Jeff looked at his big brother. "Well it just takes practice. That's all bro. You'll get the hang of it." That's when Jeff saw how sexy his big brother looked in the braids. He saw that look he's never seen before, something dashing about his look. He tried not to touch him, or signal anything that he was in love with his brother. He had to keep it hidden for the time being, he still wasn't sure how to explain his feelings for Matt to Matt yet.

"Alright bro. I'm going to go change into my ring gear." Matt then went off to the showers to get changed and cleaned a bit. He dug into his bag and pulled out his pair of cargo pants that he would wear in the ring. Then he would pull out a long black cloak type coat that he had when he was on the WWE. It was all about him being heel. If he was to join Immortal, he had to show that he wanted that spot with them.

While Matt was changing, Jeff didn't have much to do. He was already dressed for when he was going to walk out and finish off the payperview. He just sat there thinking of how he was to tell Matt that he was in love with him more than normal. Thoughts kept going threw his mind as he was trying to figure that out.

Once Matt was ready, he walked out and saw the confused look on his brother's face. He tilted his head as he began to wonder what was wrong with Jeff. "Hey Jeffro, what's wrong bro?" Matt asked as he sat down next to him.

Jeff looked up at his big brother still with thoughts on his mind. "Yeah Matt, I'm fine. Just thinking about things, that's all bro." Jeff tried to lie. He knew Matt could figure out something was bothering him and could easily figure it out.

Matt knew something was wrong with his baby brother. "Jeff, tell me what is wrong? I can sense what is wrong with you. It's in your eyes and your voice."

This wasn't going good for Jeff. He had to keep hiding that one thing until he figured out how he was going to tell Matt. Shaking his head, he finally decided to just say it. If Matt then hated him, oh well, at least he now knows what's wrong. Turning to look at his big brother, he parted his lips and spoke, "Matt, you may hate me after I tell you this. This has been on my mind all the time; I didn't know what it meant. I've been having dreams and they didn't make sense at the time. What I'm saying is that I am in love with you Matt; More than just a brother. I kept it in so long it now hurts me that I've done so and you not know until now." After Jeff spoke, he got up and left the locker room, out the back door to light a cigarette to ease his pain a little.


	6. Chapter 6

6

After Jeff said what he had to say, Matt was shocked. He never expected to ear that from his brother. He never expected him to say that at all. He has wondered what was going on with Jeff when he was looking all weird to him. His heart was racing as he at first didn't know what to do. Time got closer to the start of the show; Matt had to get ready for the show. He meat up with Rob Van Damn and discussed what he was planning to do. Rob stood there listening to Matt and nodded, agreeing with some of the stuff. He and the Hardy's were really good friends outside of the ring, heck he and Jeff would be found smoking some weed before the event.

As Rob was listening to him, he noticed that Matt was acting a little weird; he then spoke up after Matt became silent. "Matt? Is something wrong? You seem a little different." Rob hoped that Matt would say what was bothering him. He hated seeing Matt this way, since it was rare to see Matt look like something was bothering him.

Matt then knew that he was probably going to get no where if he didn't tell Rob what was going on. A light sigh escaped his lips as he parted his lips to speak. "I just don't know what to do." He ran his hand threw his braids. "Jeff just told me that he loves me, more than a brother is supposed to. Then he just walked out because he was afraid I would say something stupid in return."

Rob listened to Matt and put an arm over his shoulder. "So, do you feel the same way? Do you love Jeff the way he says he loves you? Come on man, talk to me." He then stood there, waiting for Matt to speak again.

Matt knew he had to answer, so he parted his lips and answered Rob, "I don't know. It's just sudden, that he would say that to me. I don't even know what to think right now. What if I hurt him?"

Shaking his head, Rob looked at Matt. "Matt, you won't hurt him. He's your brother. Yes he loves you more than that, yes he's told you that. The only question for you is; can you return the same to him?" After Rob asked that, he then headed towards the way to the entrance. Just before he made his way there, he ran into Eric Bishoff. They then began talking about how RVD wanted to know who his opponent was and that he wanted 'Hardy'.

Of course Bishoff said, "You want Hardy, you got Hardy."

That put a smile on RVD's face, knowing that he was supposed to get Jeff Hardy. He walked out, down the ramp after his music began to play. The fans seemed to chant for him as he walked down. When he did his hand signals, the fns yelled his name out. Then he made it down to the four sided ring and stepped in, acting like he was expecting Jeff Hardy to come down that ramp.

Matt stood waiting for his music to play, he thought about it for a while. Not knowing what to do right now, he had to start heading out once his music started playing. The fans obviously knew that it was Matt because it wasn't Jeff's music. He looked at the fans, hearing some cheers and some boos, that was okay to Matt. Now he had to focus on this match and beat RVD.

Stepping into the ring, Matt took off his black cape type jacket and tossed it aside. Then he stood there in the ring and waited for the bell to ring. He first went up to RVD telling him, "You want Hardy, you got me. I'm not Jeff."

After hearing that, RVD didn't want to have the match but had to fight anyway. Then the bell rang. He then remembered what Matt and he were discussing backstage and began the match. There were a few clothes lines, head locks and other moves. RVD then winked at Matt, and then grabbed his arm, pulling him and throwing him into the ropes on the one side of the ring, which caused Matt to bounce off the ropes and end up running into RVD. Once Matt hit RVD, RVD then fell on his back. The fall sounded loud, since Matt then came flying off the ropes after they helped him bounce back.

Matt looked down at RVD wondering what he was doing. This was different from what they were talking about in the locker room. He wasn't sure if Rob was still going as planned or trying to get a change in it. With him not knowing what was going on, he reached down and grabbed RVD by his hair, not like they talked about in the locker room. Then Matt put RVD into a head lock with his knee against his back.

RVD now didn't know what the hell Matt was doing, he then tried using his elbow and attempted to punch Matt off of him, but the stretch was holding any movement back. So that caused RVD to yelp a little, but for some reason, he continued to fight and try to win the match.

That was when Matt used his hands, and grasped under the chin, pulling RVD's head back. His knee was nearly planted into the spine of his back, causing RVD to whale his arms around and try to grab a hold of something. That wasn't working, until Matt felt RVD's hand try to grasp around his head, trying to flip Matt over him. When Matt felt that, he began to pull harder against RVD.

The fans in the crowd formed a mix of boos and cheers, unsure of what side Matt Hardy was taking, the baby face that he has done in the WWE or go heel with his baby brother and Immortal. No one really knew that yet, but they figured that it could be with Immortal since it was against Rob Van Dam.

The match then continued as both Matt and RVD then began doing jumps off the ropes and going for the pin. RVD kicked out a few times, as well as Matt did. Both were beginning to get out of breath, Rob more than Matt. Rob couldn't believe that Matt was fighting with all he got; weather or not the fans hated him or liked him.

Then when Matt had RVD in the perfect position, he went for a leg drop to make sure that he was down, and out for the count. After Matt did that, he looked at RVD seeing him not move, and then he came down and gave him a pin, hoping that he would get the win. The ref slapped his hand against the mat three times as Matt was called the winner of the match.

Once the bell rang, ending the match, Matt slid out of the ring with a smile on his face and looking back at the ring at the woozy RVD. He was mouthing that he was the best and what ever he could think of. Matt walked backwards up the ramp until he was in the right spot to turn around and head back to the locker room.

When Matt headed back into the locker room, he didn't see his brother still. Wondering where he was, he headed out to the back exit looking for Jeff. He didn't find him outside. "Jeff, where are you?" He asked still looking for him. His heart began to feel broken now that he wasn't able to find his baby brother so he could try and talk to him and let him know what was on his mind. That he didn't mean to make him run out.

Heading back in, Matt headed back to his and Jeff's locker room. When he got there, he walked in and tried to relax. Sitting down on that sofa that was in the room, Matt then rested his elbows on his knees and his chin into his hands. His mind began to wonder how Jeff would react to what he had to say. He knew he would be happy, but for some reason, Matt didn't want to just say it like Jeff did. He felt like he forced Jeff to be open and say how he was feeling.

Time then passed as Matt was still waiting for Jeff to show. Then after thinking that he would come in on his own, Matt reached over to the remote and turned the TV on. He then found the payperview on that TV so he sat there watching the rest of it, not bothering taking a shower. Kind of like he knew something was going to happen.

Then he saw the number one contender match begin. Mr. Anderson and Matt Morgan made their entrances, but before the match even started. Jeff then walked in and made his way down the ramp to the ring with a lit cigarette in his mouth. Seeing Jeff do that made Matt sit up a little, sort of confused of what Jeff was doing. Then he began to piece it together. "So you want to keep your title," Matt spoke to himself.

After sitting there, watching the number one contender match turn into the title match, then saw what was going on; this was Matt's chance to show Jeff how he feels and that he didn't mean to make him walk out earlier. Standing up from the sofa, Matt ran out to the entrance ramp and ran down to the ring. He saw Jeff propped up in the corner of the ring with his clothes all messed up, a hole in his pants and the belt on Mr. Anderson's shoulder. He was too late at saving Jeff to keep it, but he wasn't going to let Jeff think he was a failure by being late.

Matt then turned, facing Mr. Anderson and sort of glared at him, as if he were the MATTHEW Hardy. His fists balled up as if he were ready for another battle. He began to swing his fists at Mr. Anderson.

Jeff still sat there in the corner of the ring, a little surprised that his big brother was out there defending him and his championship. He tilted his head, trying to figure things out. His emerald green eyes just kept looking at his big brother; liking how he was defending him. It put a small smile on his face.

When the bell rang, Mr. Anderson was named the new champion. RVD came running out and took Matt out of the ring so he could stop interfering with the match. RVD began throwing fists at Matt, trying to cause him some sort of pain.

Matt then began to get up and push RVD away. Once he got RVD off of him, Matt got up and headed into the ring. He walked over to his baby brother and looked into his emerald green eyes. He saw how confused Jeff was with him seeing Matt there in front of him.

Jeff sat there looking into his big brothers brown eyes. He didn't know what Matt was doing there in front of him. That was until he felt a deep kiss planted against his lips. It felt like the breath was taken out of him. He realized that he wasn't pushing Matt away. His lips kept in sync with Matt's.

The fans in the arena were shocked at this love. They didn't know what to say, it was almost silent in the arena when Matt kissed Jeff. Even the announcers couldn't find anything to say. Everyone in the arena was shocked, surprised, what ever the best word is for something you would never see happen in public.

When Matt pulled away from his brother's lips; Matt then backed a little from Jeff. Then he slid out of the ring and walked back up the ramp into the locker room. The fans still didn't know what to say as Matt left the arena, back into the locker room.

Jeff continued to sit there in the corner of the ring; he looked around at all the fans. He saw that no one knew how to react to it. He ran his hand threw his hair just as the cameras cut off. His heart began to race as he was sitting there. His mind began to think. Was this real? Was this just an act? He had to find out. So Jeff slowly stood up and made his way out of the ring. He didn't bother to look at the fans, he just wanted to get backstage and find out if this was just a game, or if it was Matt's real feelings for him. When he made it back stage, he looked all over for Matt, incase he didn't go right to their locker room. It happened that Matt was right there waiting for Jeff.

Standing there in the door way, Jeff didn't move. He wasn't sure what to say. Sort of thinking that this wasn't really happening; like it was just a dream. His heart was racing like it never has before. His emerald green eyes didn't look away from his big brother. They were almost glued on him, wondering what was going to happen now.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Seeing that his brother wasn't going to move, Matt stood up and came over to Jeff. His hand grabbed a hold of Jeff's; pulling him into the locker room. Finally he shut the door behind him. He knew his baby brother wouldn't be scared now. "Jeff, I understand how you feel now." His chocolate brown eyes were looking right into Jeff's emerald green eyes. "I am feeling the same thing." He sat down and pulled Jeff down on his lap.

Jeff's heart began to race. He still wasn't figuring this out, thinking that it was all a dream. Right now, his mouth was silent. Words weren't able to escape his lips. Jeff was thinking that this was all still a dream. He wanted to kiss Matt so bad, but feared that he would wake up from a dream.

Matt looked into his eyes and saw that his brother wasn't sure what was going on. "Kiss me, its okay," Matt whispered. He didn't want to scare Jeff anymore. His hand slowly rose to Jeff's face and touched it lightly. His thumb rubbed his cheek lightly. Slowly, Matt inched closer to Jeff. Their lips just barley touching.

That's when Jeff realized that he wasn't dreaming this time. His lips sunk deep into his big brothers, almost sucking the life out of him. He then pulled away, not sure of what to do. His heart was still racing in his chest. He didn't know how to feel, but he was still in love with his brother.

Matt then sighed, wishing Jeff would feel safe. He could see that Jeff was still confused; if not that, lost in his eyes. He didn't want to scare Jeff or run him off. He parted his lips as he spoke, "Jeff, I love you. This isn't a dream. Just relax, please?" Matt asked Jeff. He hated how Jeff was reacting to this. He wanted to hold him and make him feel safe.

Taking a deep breath, Jeff listened to Matt's words. He looked at his big brother. "Matt, I'm just scared." Tears began to escape his eyes as he admitted that to his brother. Shockingly, he was still sitting on his lap.

Matt traced his hand up and down Jeff's back. He knew he had a while to go to get Jeff to be safe with the love he has for him. Scaring Jeff was the last thing that he wanted. He didn't want to see Jeff run away, lock Matt out of his life for good. "Jeff, do you want me to say the words again? This isn't a dream; I am in love with you. It's okay to be scared. I will get you to be not afraid." Matt then touched his skin softly, looking into his eyes softly; assuring Jeff that things would be okay.

Hearing those gentle words come from his big brother; Jeff felt a little relieved that this wasn't a dream. So he leaned in more towards his big brother and kissed his lips softly. He then began to deepen the kiss. His hands trailed up his big brother's body as he began to be freer and open about being with his big brother.

Matt began to feel that Jeff was being more open with him, so he started to kiss him deeply. His hands pulled Jeff closer. His hands slipped under Jeff's shirt, slowly slipping it off of his head. Then the shirt was tossed across the locker room. Now Matt's hand ran along his bare chest; grasping his nipple and began to massage it. His ears heard his baby brother moaning as he was massaging the nipples.

Minutes began to pass as Matt kept kissing Jeff and slowly turning him on. He felt his own shaft begin to grow inside his cargo pants. The moaning that was coming from his baby brother's lips was the major factor for that turn on. He then picked up his baby brother, lips still pressed against his own. Matt carried Jeff over to the shower area, standing him up on his feet. He pulled away from his lips, seeing that Jeff didn't want him to do that. Matt laughed a little as he looked at his baby brother. "Don't worry; you don't want to have wet clothes do you?"

Jeff immediately shook his head. "No bubba." He then started to strip himself of his clothes when he was stopped by Matt's hands.

"Not yet baby," he whispered as he pushed Jeff's hands away from undoing his belt. He pulled Jeff's face up and laughed a little when he saw his baby brother pout. A small laugh escaped Matt's lips. "Just hang on baby." Matt then reached down and began to tease Jeff by rubbing his crotch. He then looked into Jeff's begging eyes, seeing that he wanted more and it was turning him on. "Soon baby, hang in there." Then Matt began to undo Jeff's belt. As he was doing so, he felt Jeff begin to get weak in the knees.

"Matty, I can't stand," Jeff spoke as he was caught by Matt.

"Don't worry baby. I got you." He then finally decided to strip his baby brother from his pants. Once he had them off, he sat his brother down on the floor of the shower while he went out and dropped off his own clothes. Then he came back naked, walking into the shower. Then he got onto the floor next to his now naked baby brother. His lips slowly kissed Jeff's cheek, and then his lips slowly moved down his chest. They were leaving a path of butterfly kisses down to his waist line. When Matt's lips got there, he stopped and looked at his brothers eyes. Seeing that he was getting turned on; Matt decided to have a little fun and begin to tease him some more. Matt then took a finger and ran it down his chest; making circles around his belly button.

Jeff was laying there with his eyes glued on his big brother; letting out moans to every touch that he felt on his body. He wanted Matt to do more to his body; he began to wiggle around, begging for Matt to do more. He eyes laid down straight to his big brother's now long shaft. He began to lick his lips, wondering what it was going to taste like, if he ever would get the chance to suck his cock.

Seeing Jeff's look now was making Matt laugh a little. He knew that Jeff wanted more now, so he intended to give him more. Matt's hands then trailed down his chest again, this time going past his waist line. His fingers then grasped around his shaft and began to massage it. The motion was slow at first, causing Jeff to moan softly. Then as Matt knew he was getting his baby brother turned on; he began to speed things up a little. His had stroked against Jeff's shaft faster and a bit harder; causing more moans to escape the lips of Jeff. Matt then leaned up and kissed Jeff deeply on his lips. As he did that, he began to trace his finger to the tip of Jeff's shaft. He then just circled the tip of his shaft.

Whimpers then escaped Jeff's lips as he felt his big brother circle the tip of is shaft. How he wanted to have Matt begin to suck him off. That thought was now running threw his mind as he was being tortured by his big brother. In attempt to get more done to his body, Jeff began to move his body to clue Matt into doing more.

"Whoa baby, rushing me are we?" Matt asked with a smirk on his face. Seeing that Jeff was trying to rush him, Matt slowly pulled away from his baby brother to see what he would do.

Jeff felt his big brother pull away from him. His emerald green eyes looked up at his big brother as his lips began to form a frown on his face. "Matty, don't."

Seeing his baby brother frown made Matt laugh a little. "Oh Jeffro, don't worry. You'll have fun." Matt then just looked at his baby brother, enjoying the teasing he was doing to him along with making Jeff go crazy because he was making him wait.

"But baby, I want you now." Jeff then tried looking so cute. "Please?" He asked as he put a baby look on his face, doing everything possible to try and get Matt to give in.

Matt then smiled after hearing Jeff say what he wanted to hear. He was doing all of this to get him to say baby. "Oh alright, Jeffro. You win."

Jeff's face then turned into a smile as he watched Matt begin to do more to him. He wondered what Matt was going to do next, when he saw Matt laid his body on top of Jeff. Jeff felt like he was getting squashed by a polar bear. Groaning a little, he looked at his big brother. "You're heavy."

Matt didn't like that he was squashing his baby brother; so he sat up and thought of an idea. That's when Matt thought of an idea. He then lay next to his baby brother looking into Jeff's eyes. His hands then ran down Jeff's chest, to his waist line again. "Get ready baby," Matt whispered as his finger then went further down; tracing down and around to his ass hole. When Matt felt that he had it; he slowly stuck his finger into Jeff's ass hole.

When Jeff felt his brother's finger enter his body; he let a small gasp escape his lips. He didn't know that feeling Matt's finger inside him would feel so good. His legs began wiggling around; trying to get Matt to do more to him. All Jeff wanted was to feel more from Matt.

"So I see you want more baby?" Matt asked as he slipped the finger out and tasted Jeff's juices. "Mmm, how yummy you taste," he whispered into his ear.

Jeff whimpered when he felt his big brother take his finger out of his body. He didn't want Matt to because it felt so good. His emerald green eyes looked into his brothers chocolate brown eyes. They were trying to send Matt a message, which wasn't working at the time being. As Jeff then began to work harder at sending messages by just looking at his big brother.

After Matt was noticing that his baby brother was trying to say that he wanted more without being verbally, Matt then smirked. "Maybe I should make you beg for me?" He looked at his baby brother, laying there naked in the shower of the locker room with him.

Hearing his big brother say that; Jeff then began to pout. He didn't want to beg; he already wanted him bad enough. "Matty, please. I want you. I need you." He tried begging as hard as he could and as fast as he could; since he really wanted Matt to do more.

Right there, Matt felt the love from Jeff take over his body. He began to lean towards Jeff and kiss his lips deeply. His one arm wrapped around behind Jeff to hold him up to Matt's lips. His free hand then ran down his chest and slowly began to jack Jeff off again. Feeling Jeff kiss him deeply turned him on. Then for some reason, he heard Jeff begin to whimper instead of moan. Pulling away from his lips, he tilted his head looking at his baby brother. "Jeffro, what do you want? Am I missing something?" Matt asked; fearing he wasn't doing something right.

Jeff looked at his big brother with a sad look on his face. "I want you in me," he spoke with sadness in his voice.

Matt sure didn't want his baby brother to be sad; so then he looked at his baby brother touching his face. "You sure you want me baby? I don't want to hurt you." Matt knew that he wasn't going to hurt his brother; he just wanted to hear him say it without ending up sad.

"Please bubba. In me, now."

Matt then had a shocked look on his face as he realized Jeff was beginning to come out of his shell. He knew that this was a good thing for both of them. Matt laughed a little when he saw how cute Jeff's pouting was. "Ha-ha, alright. You win baby." Matt then situated himself over his baby brother. He saw the joy return to Jeff's eyes. Slowly, Matt began to find his ass hole again, this time he slipped two fingers in him. "I'm just stretching you baby. You'll get me in due time."

Just as Matt spoke, Jeff parted his lips and spoke in return, "No bubba. You in me now," Jeff nearly demanded.

Hearing that demand from his baby brother, Matt thought that it would be best to listen to him. He liked hearing his brother demand him to do things. So he moved slowly, just to tease his baby brother and get him to let his demanding side out a little more.

Jeff didn't want to take it anymore. He began to move more; almost forcing his big brother into him. "Bubba, please?"

After Matt heard that, he moved a little faster; slowly sliding his shaft into his baby brother's ass hole. He felt his baby brother's tightness around his shaft. "Mmm baby. You are tight. Just the way I want it." He smirked as he then began to push himself into Jeff hard and fast.

As Jeff was laying there on the floor of the shower; he felt the pain from his big brother's shaft being pushed into him. His hands reached around for that something to grab a hold of. The only thing that was available was Matt. So Jeff placed his hands on his arms. His nails then began to dig into his skin. Little traces of blood could be seen from Jeff's nails digging into his skin. "Oh baby!" Jeff yelled as his body was beginning to fill with pleasure. "Please don't stop."

Matt continued to thrust into his baby brother. He was pounding hard into him and fast. His own shaft was beginning to pulse faster as the thrusting was getting faster. "Mmm," Matt spoke as he was feeling himself about to let loose.

Jeff felt that his big brother was about to let loose inside him. "Baby; let loose please. I want to feel you in me now."

Then hearing that come from his baby brother; Matt then thrusted harder into his baby brother. He then felt himself begin to let loose. Drops of pre-cum came out as Matt gave one hard last thrust; as he then felt himself finally let loose deep inside his baby brother.

After letting loose in his baby brother; Matt pulled out of his baby brother then just collapsed onto him. His panting was deep and heavy. Sweat was covering Matt's chest, now also covering his baby brother's chest. He was also breathing heavy; his eyes were looking at his baby brother's eyes. "Well?" He asked as if he were going to get approval from his baby brother.

A smile shown on Jeff's face as he looked at his big brother. His hand rose and touched his face lightly. "That was great baby," he whispered.

Matt smiled looking at his brother; with a smile on his face. His hand touched his face softly as his thumb began to stroke his cheek lightly. Matt didn't feel like moving; his body was too weak to be moving an inch.

"Bubba, are you okay?" Jeff asked as he noticed how his big brother just lay there in his arms.

Matt smiled looking at his baby brother. "I'm just fine baby. Just resting a little."

"Okay bubba." Jeff then slipped himself out of under his big brother. He felt himself wanting to let loose. He needed to get himself relieved. "Bubba, I need to let go." He pouted so Matt knew that Jeff had to let go now.

"Go ahead baby," Matt whispered as he was still panting.

Matt laid there on the floor of the shower as Jeff made himself straddle over his big brother. He took his big brother's hand and placed it on his own shaft. "Get me ready baby," Jeff whispered as he assisted his big brother to do as he asked.

Feeling his hand being moved up and down his baby brother's shaft, he continued doing so. His hand was feeling the pulsing that was going on in his shaft. It felt like Matt was milking his shaft; moans started to escape Jeff's lips as he continued to look into his big brother's eyes. He was feeding from the passion that was building in his big brother's eyes. Leaning down; Jeff then began to kiss his big brother's lips deeply; almost sucking the passion right out of him.

Hearing the moans escape his brother's lips; Matt began to stroke his brother faster and harder; nearly slapping his own balls against his own skin. "Come on baby, fuck me, please?" Matt whispered to see if that would drive him nuts.

Jeff then pouted as he looked at his big brother. "I'm not ready yet bubba."

"Baby, you will do fine. Please get in me," Matt pouted as he nearly begged Jeff to get into him.

Giggling a little, Jeff then spread Matt's legs. He put Matt's hand aside and grabbed his own shaft. Then he started to guide it to his big brother's ass hole. He whimpered a little unable to find it. "Matty, help please."

Matt looked at his baby brother, seeing that he has never done this before. He could see that Jeff seemed to be lost just looking at Matt, but it was fun just watching because Jeff really wanted to let loose but Matt was going to wait and try to drive Jeff nuts. "You don't need help baby. You can do it."

"But I never did this before." Jeff looked like he was going to cry. He hated feeling this way, to him, crying was a sign of weakness and he didn't want to show it.

Matt didn't want to see his baby brother crying, so he propped himself up a little. "Awe Jeff. Please don't cry," Matt whispered as he touched his cheek. "This isn't hard at all. Here, let me help you." Taking Jeff's finger, Matt led it to his entrance hole. "Its right there baby," Matt whispered as he parted his lips to whisper again, "tease me, torture me, and make me beg for you."

Hearing that from his big brother, Jeff then began to slip his finger in and out of his big brother, trying to make him beg for more. He was going slowly at first until Matt began to assist Jeff a little. Once Jeff began to feel his big brother assist him; he began to do take over and slide his finger in and out of Matt's ass hole even faster than he ever expected.

"Mmm, yes baby. That's it."

Jeff pouted a little knowing that Matt wasn't begging yet. So he shoved another finger inside his brother; then began to do a scissor motion finding his prostate. When his scissor moving fingers found the prostate, Jeff looked up at Matt. He saw his big brother's face change. He saw Matt's eyes roll back in the back of his head.

"Mmm Jeff. Yes baby!" Matt nearly yelled, trying to hide that he wanted more. He now couldn't help it but to start begging. "Jeff! I want you. Now."

After hearing that from his big brother, Jeff then knew that Matt was getting turned on and began to beg. So then Jeff then slipped his fingers out of his big brother. Then he grabbed a hold of his own shaft, rubbing it with the juices from being inside Matt.

Matt looked at Jeff and stopped him from coating his shaft. "Just go in me baby," he whispered.

Jeff has never gone in anyone, let alone without anything coating his shaft. He felt a little scared, but decided to do it. Spreading Matt's legs once again; Jeff then grabbed his shaft and found his big brother's entrance. He first teased the entrance with the tip of his shaft; before he began to push it into him. When he began to push his shaft into his brother; he used all of the energy that he had in him and almost forced the shaft into him.

Matt nearly yelped when he felt Jeff shove his shaft deep inside him. His hands then began to search for something to grab a hold of.

Jeff smirked a little seeing his big brother try to grab for something. Instead of letting him grab something, Jeff parted his lips and spoke, "Baby, no grabbing on anything." He then waited to see if Matt would listen or not. He looked up right away and saw Matt's belt away from his pants. His arm was just long enough to grab it. He held it in his hand and looked at his big brother like he was going to whip him next.

Matt saw the belt in his baby brother's hand; kind of surprised that he would plan to do something like this to his own brother. He actually wanted Jeff to hit him with the belt. Just then, Matt lifted his hands and tried to grasp his hands on his baby brother. His face then formed into a fake pout as he was trying to get Jeff to believe that he wanted to be whipped.

Right now, Jeff couldn't tell that Matt was just messing with Jeff. So he grabbed his whip and began to whip at his big brother. The first whip wasn't that hard, Jeff didn't like the sound of it. So he re-gripped the belt and hit it against Matt's bare chest again. This time it was harder and louder. He heard his big brother begin to yelp in pain. This is what he wanted to hear. Red marks were starting to appear on his chest. That's when Jeff then began to thrust into his big brother.

Matt felt the pain shoot threw his body, he wasn't expecting it to be really hard. He wasn't even expecting it to be that painful. His body seemed to enjoy that feeling; which is odd to some people who get whipped. "Mmm baby; whip me again." Matt gave in to liking the feeling of being whipped.

Jeff heard those words come out of his brother's mouth. He was very happy that his brother wanted more of this. So he took the whip; and hit it against his brother's skin. He seemed to like the sound of the whip hitting his brother's skin hard; causing a loud crack to almost echo in the shower room. The whips then started to make tiny tears in Matt's flesh. Jeff noticed that before he began to thrust himself into his big brother again. This time; he went deep and exploded right there.

When Jeff was done making sure all of his cum has entered his big brother; he collapsed into his big brother's arms. His body was shaking and sweaty; he felt weak in the knees. This was a feeling that Jeff has never felt before.


	8. Chapter 8

8

After Jeff collapsed on his big brother; Matt placed his arms around him. He held him gently in his arms. "You were wonderful baby," Matt whispered softly as he was catching his breath. He too never felt his brother let loose inside him. It felt so good to him. Turning his head; he looked at Jeff seeing that his eyes were closing. "Baby, we got to clean up. Then we can go to the hotel and rest." Matt hoped that Jeff hadn't fallen asleep yet.

Mumbling a little; Jeff pouted because he didn't want to get up; let alone move. He was comfortable right where he was. Jeff didn't want to get up from his big brother's arms. "I don't want to bubba."

Matt then sighed a little. Then he thought of something. "You can rest on me when we get back to the hotel baby. I'll help you get cleaned off."

Jeff heard his brother speak; he still didn't want to move; but he finally decided to move. "Okay bubba." Jeff slowly started to get up; but then fell back down. His body was tiered after coming out of that match; then making out with his big brother. Jeff then looked at his big brother as if saying he just wanted to rest.

"Awe baby; I'll help you." Matt then helped scoop up his baby brother and sat him under the shower head. He then went to their bags and grabbed their shampoo and soap. When he had them; he then headed back to Jeff and turned the water on. "We will take one together." Matt then soaked the washcloth and dumped some soap on it. He then began to wash his baby brother. It was a little hard since Jeff could barley move and was almost falling over. "Whoa baby," Matt whispered as he caught his baby brother.

"I want to lie down," Jeff spoke as he pouted looking at his big brother. He then tried to pretend he was falling asleep.

Matt knew then that Jeff was faking it. "Baby, if you ever want me, you must let me help you wash off. You can wash me off if you're able to do it."

Hearing that, Jeff all of a sudden, woke up and looked at his big brother and yanked the cloth from him. He then pushed his big brother against the wall, letting the water fall from the shower onto his body. He then began to wash his big brother off. His emerald green eyes looked deep into Matt's chocolate brown eyes. His body pushed up against Matt's; their shafts almost rubbing against one another.

The touch of his baby brother's skin was turning Matt on. He loved the feeling of his baby brother's soft flesh against his own. It was like the touch of cotton candy. The scent was even sweet; like melted sugar being poured down his skin. Matt couldn't help himself but to lick up the skin of his baby brother to taste him some more. "Mmm baby, you taste so sweet," Matt whispered; deciding to have some fun with his baby brother.

Hearing that from Matt's lips; made Jeff begin to whimper. He wanted to get more from Matt; so he began to pull Matt closer to his body; almost as if they were going to blend together and make one human with two personalities.

Matt then knew what Jeff was doing; so he put up his hands and tried stopping him; even though he was enjoying it. "Baby, please wait until we get back to the hotel room."

A pout then appeared on Jeff's face; then he thought of an idea. "Why don't we take a shower back at the hotel? Please bubba?" Jeff asked with a tiny pout on his face; trying to bribe his big brother into doing that.

Thinking about it for a while; Matt then nodded and agreed. "Okay Jeff. We can do that. Can you get dressed on your own?" Matt asked as he grabbed the bottles.

Jeff thought about it quick before he would end up tackling his big brother and have another make out session right there in the shower again. "I can try Matt; but just looking at you naked isn't going to help much." He then laughed a little.

Matt shook his head at that response from his baby brother. "Then maybe we should dress separately so we won't end up getting stuck here."

Nodding his head; Jeff agreed to that. "Alright bro," Jeff then got himself up off of the floor. He then headed to where his bags were; grabbing a towel and clean clothes; he then went to get dressed.

Matt then grabbed a towel and went to his bag and grabbed his stuff. Then he went to another area to get dressed. To him that didn't help much. Even though he didn't see Jeff in front of him; he was still imaging him standing there naked; teasing him with his soft and gentle words. "Come on Matt, get dressed. Then you can get to the hotel and have some fun."

Meantime; Jeff was beginning to dry himself off of what was wet. He then tilted his head as he somewhat heard Matt speak to him. "Matt? Are you okay?" He asked; just to make sure his brother was okay."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Jeff." He tried to hide that he wasn't; at least not while he wasn't looking at his baby brother.

"Okay Matt. I'm just about ready."

Matt then cocked his brow as he heard his baby brother say he was just about ready. He couldn't believe that his baby brother was that fast at getting dressed. "How did you get dressed so fast Jeff?" Matt asked as he pulled up his pants.

"Matty, its all knowing that I want to get to the hotel; so we can have some fun. You do still want that; don't you?" Jeff asked, still not coming out in front of Matt.

"Yes I do Jeff; I just can't believe you dressed so fast." Matt then reached down and grabbed his shirt. He yanked it over his head in a hurry since he did say they were going to take a shower at the hotel. That way they could be more romantic and not end up getting stuck in the arena.

Once Jeff was dressed; he came around and saw Matt just getting done packing his bag with his camo pants. "Slow poke," Jeff spoke with a smirk on his face.

Matt then turned around and looked at his baby brother; his eyes narrowed a little as he saw his baby brother stand there. "Oh you want to be that way huh?" A smirk then appeared on his face. Hearing Jeff say something that wasn't understandable; Matt began to move his body slowly. He tried his best not to laugh; and he managed not to do that.

Jeff then tilted his head looking at his big brother wondering what he was doing. "Matt? What are you doing?" Jeff asked.

Matt then parted his lips and began to speak as if he was in slow motion, "I am going," he couldn't help himself but to laugh now. He ended up falling over; dropping his bag and began to laugh loud.

"Matt? What's so funny?" Jeff asked, still not getting the point.

Matt was still laughing as he heard Jeff ask the question. "I was trying to drive you crazy."

Pouting; Jeff then looked at his big brother. "Fine then Matt; I see how you are." Jeff then tried to turn away and act all upset. Something wasn't allowing him to do that. He too then began to laugh; but this time he fell on the floor and rolled around.

Matt ended up trying to help his big brother up. He ended up falling next to his brother; then looking into his eyes. Just looking into the emerald green eyes seemed to always calm Matt down. The sound of laughter then fell silent as they began to look one another in the eyes. "I love you," Matt whispered.

A smile then grew on Jeff's face. "I love you too." Jeff then remembered they were supposed to be heading to their hotel now. "Matt, we should get going."

Nodding; Matt agreed. "Yes we should, but I'm too weak to move." Matt didn't want to move; since his baby brother was right there in his arms. They took the longest time in the locker rooms shower than they ever have before.

"Come on Matty; please? We can cuddle like this when we get to the hotel." Jeff then stood up as he looked at his big brother; then reaching his hand out to him.

Matt looked up at his baby brother; seeing a hand reached out to him. He then smiled and grabbed a hold of Jeff's hand; then standing up. Once he was standing, he and Jeff then grabbed their coat and bags. Then Jeff began to head out the door; holding the door open for his big brother.

"Thanks Jeff," Matt whispered as he looked at his baby brother. Right now, he didn't want anyone to know about their relationship; even though the fans saw the kiss out in the ring. He just hoped the cameras didn't follow him backstage and sat outside the door listening to all the noise being made. That's the last thing that Matt wanted; at least for right now.

This relationship was going to be kept silent for a while. At least until Matt and Jeff were ready to announce it to the world. Everyone else probably thinks that it is just a storyline; but it isn't. This is a for real relationship. He just didn't want the news and everything to take this relationship and make it seem like it's all a joke or something.

Once Matt and Jeff left the locker room, they both walked down the hall; Jeff's arm over his brothers shoulder; just like any other time. No one was able to tell what really was going on. As he was walking down the hall; to the exit; something caught Matt's eye. He looked at his brother to see if he even noticed it. Jeff just continued looking straight ahead; acting like they were just brothers. Matt just kept his mouth shut as they continued to make their way out.

Once they got to the back door; Matt held the door open for Jeff. They both just walked out and headed to the rental car. Jeff threw the bags in the back seat and hopped into the passenger side. That was signaling Matt that he was the one to drive.

"Why do I always have to drive? You know how I drive Jeff," Matt spoke softly.

Jeff smirked at his big brother. "You will get there faster than I would. You know that Matt," Jeff then showed a small smirk on his face. He was hoping that Matt would get the reason for the small smirk. Fortunately, he did get the reason for the small smirk. So then; Matt got into the car normally so if anyone saw; they wouldn't try to figure out why. Then he started the car and began to drive off. He then pulled onto the road in a bit of a hurry.

Sitting in the front seat; Jeff had his seatbelt on; he got wide eyed as he saw the way his brother pull out. "Geese Matty, do you have to drive that fast?" He tried not to sound like he was a scardy cat. He knew Matt could drive a little crazy; but he has never seen him drive this crazy before.

"Well you did say you wanted to get back to the hotel room love."

Matt was right. Jeff did want to get back to the hotel room so they could continue their fun. "You're right bubba." Jeff then continued to sit there hoping that Matt wouldn't scare him with his driving and that they would get to the hotel safe. He sure wanted to get there now; but he wasn't going to rush Matt knowing how he drives.

Matt just continued to drive hoping that he would get to the hotel in time. He began to feel his own shaft begin to pulse; not even knowing why; he just kept driving. When he pulled up at a red light; he tried to sit still; but for some reason he couldn't.

Jeff looked over at his big brother; cocking his brow and tilting his head. "Matty; you okay?" Jeff asked.

While the light was still red; Matt looked over at his baby brother and parted his lips, "Suck me; now."

Jeff's eyes widened; not expecting that response from his big brother. "Here in the car?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. Please; I can't wait any longer. I don't know how; but just being in this car with you is a major turn on to me," Matt spoke as his hands then began to grip tighter against the steering wheel. He couldn't move his feet off the pedals or he'd end up causing a wreck. "Please Jeff, now."

Right now; Jeff didn't know what to do or how to even lease his brother without causing them to wreck. He hated that he was watching his brother squirm in the drivers seat. Sighing a little; Jeff then decided to go ahead and do it. He took the seatbelt off of him and looked behind and around him to make sure that no cops were around him. Once that was proven; Jeff then leaned over to his big brother and unzipped the front of his pants. His hands almost felt the pulsing from his big brother's shaft. Then; Jeff leaned down after pulling Matt's shaft out of his pants. He heard Matt moan as he placed his lips against the tip of Matt's shaft. His lips then moved around the head of his big brother's shaft as he then began to suck on him. Jeff's head then began to bob up and down slowly as he was hearing the moaning escape his brother's lips.

Matt felt his baby brother pull his shaft out of his pants and continued to moan. More moans continued to escape his lips as he felt Jeff's lips begin to suck his brother off. The grip on the steering wheel became stronger; his knuckles were beginning to turn white. Matt did everything he could not to scream; but the feeling of his shaft being sucked on was driving him nuts. Small whimpers were escaping his lips as he was trying to steer in the right direction.

When Matt finally pulled up at the hotel; he pulled up in the parking lot. When the car came to a stop; Matt then ran his hand threw his brother's hair. A loud moan escaped his lips as his hands finally let go of the steering wheel. His chocolate brown eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hand gripped tight onto Jeff's hair; almost pulling it out. "Oh yes Jeff! That feels so good!" Matt finally yelled.

Jeff heard his brother yelling. He then began to suck harder; almost having his teeth cut the skin on the shaft. He wasn't going to stop unless he was told too. Hearing Matt yell that loud; helped him suck more and more on his shaft. His tongue then began to taste the pre-cum that began to escape the tip of Matt's shaft. Then he began to massage his balls as he began moaning.

Joy filled Matt's body as he felt himself begin to let loose. "Mmm, god yes!" Matt nearly yelled as he felt himself fill with pleasure. Sweat began to cover his face; drops then slowly fell off his body and on his baby brother's hair. The car was building with steam; steam from sex. Pleasure was also filling both Matt and Jeff. "Almost baby; just a little more."

Jeff wanted to taste more of his big brother; so he began to stroke faster as well as sucking faster. He really wanted to get Matt to let loose in his mouth. He has never sucked anyone off; let alone his brother.

Letting out a gasp; Matt couldn't hold it in anymore. He finally let loose inside his brother's mouth. A quiet groan escaped his lips as he let his cum shot deep into Jeff's mouth. His heart then began racing hard and fast as he was feeling the heat build up in the car.

Pulling off of Matt's cock; Jeff swallowed the cum; then he sat up and looked into his big brother's eyes. "You taste great bubba." He then smiled; licking his lips to get any access cum off of his lips.

"Good baby," Matt smiled looking at his baby brother. He put his hand on his brother's cheek; looking into his eyes. "You ready to go to our hotel room?"

Jeff then nodded as he leaned on his big brother's shoulder. "Yeah Matt. I'm ready."

"Okay; then lets go." Matt then began to get out of the car and waited for his baby brother.

When Jeff got out of the car; he walked over to his big brother; then they headed over to the door. Matt opened the door; letting Jeff in first. Then he followed in behind. His hand was then taken by Jeff's hand as he was being pulled to the stairs. Matt knew that Jeff always took the stairs.

"Jeff, can we please take the elevator? We would get to the room faster."

Jeff then stopped in his footsteps; just before he reached the stairs. He began to think that his big brother was right. Instead of climbing so many stairs, why just take the elevator so they could get to their room faster. "You're right bro." Jeff then turned around and headed to the elevator.

Some of the fans didn't know why Jeff was going to the elevator instead of always taking the stairs. Matt tried not to show off any of the feelings while they were in public; since both he and Jeff weren't planning on anyone else knowing for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Once Matt and Jeff made it to their floor; Matt and Jeff nearly ran to their hotel. If they were asked anything; Matt would come up with a false excuse for them running threw the halls. Lucky; no one asked either of them were asked why they were in such a hurry. Also lucky no fans were allowed on their floor; or they may have been delayed a little.

Getting to their hotel room door; Matt unlocked it with the key he had to the room and pushed Jeff inside. He then went inside and shut the door behind him. Then he looked at his baby brother as Jeff nearly collapsed on the bed behind him. Matt walked over to Jeff and looked at him. "Baby," Matt parted his lips, "you ready to take that shower now?"

"I can't move matt. I'm so tiered."

Matt then laughed a little as he heard his brother speak. "So you want me to help you to the bathroom?" Matt asked as he made his way to his brother.

Jeff grew a smirk on his face as he saw his big brother come closer to him. He nodded and just laid there on the bed to see what he was going to do. Jeff was hoping that Matt would do something to make him get off the bed.

Matt some how; saw the smirk on his baby brother's face; so he knew that Jeff was up to something. He quickly decided to try and mess with his baby brother's mind. "Okay baby," Matt whispered as he got up and slowly began to undress himself. He got himself out of his ring gear; tossing the camo pants aside. Now the only thing that was on him was his briefs. Then Matt began to strut sexually to the bathroom; knowing that Jeff was watching him.

"Bubba; what are you doing?" Jeff asked as he was watching his big brother strut to the bathroom.

"Getting the bath ready," Matt spoke quietly; almost sexually. "Are you coming Jeff?" Matt then stood there in the door way; pulling down his briefs as his ass was now showing. He then began to wiggle it around; knowing that would get Jeff off the bed.

Jeff tilted his head a little as he saw his big brother wiggle his naked butt in the frame of the bathroom. Just seeing his naked ass shaking right there was turning Jeff on. "Oh bubba; why must you?"

Hearing that from his baby brother; Matt then smirked knowing Jeff should be coming soon. His mind began to count down, "Three, two…" Matt then got clobbered by his baby brother; falling on the floor. "Hello Jeff," Matt laughed a little.

"Brudda, why must you tease me?" Jeff asked with a tease on his face. It was like doing tease revenge against his big brother.

Matt tried to get up off of his feet, but some how his baby brother was keeping him pinned to the floor. "Strip me," Jeff whispered in his brother's ears. He knew that saying that to Matt would help him a little faster.

Matt then got up with his brother on his back and carried his brother over to the toilet seat. "Sit and I will strip," Matt almost demanded.

Jeff tilted his head; wondering how Matt was going to strip his clothes off of his body. He got off his big brother's back; then sat down on the toilet seat. Then he waited for Matt to do what he said he was going to do.

Matt stood there in front of his big brother. He smirked looking at his baby brother sitting there on the toilet seat. His hands slowly moved over to his baby brother and began to pull off his shirt. Slowly; Matt pulled it over his head. That caused his hair to end up looking messed up. That caused Matt to laugh a little. Then he stood over his brother to where Jeff's legs were in between his brothers legs. Matt's lips then pushed up against his brothers lips as he was beginning to tease him a little.

Moans escaped Jeff's lips as he was beginning to feel Matt's hands begin to massage his nipples. This was beginning to turn him on. His body was beginning to feel weak and he hoped that Matt could tell that he was getting weak. His kisses were making Jeff feel weak.

Then Matt pulled away from Jeff's lips; his hands rand down to his chest. They moved down to his waist line and began to fiddle with the waist line on his pants. His fingers then began to fiddle with is buckles and when they were undone; Matt pulled Jeff up; almost having to pin him against the wall; he began to pull Jeff's pants down. His chocolate brown eyes looked at his baby brother as he then sat his baby brother down on the toilet seat again. He then knelt down and pulled his pants down to his ankles and his thong as well. He then saw Jeff's shaft grown full in its length. His lips leaned down and began to suck on it slowly.

"Mmm, baby," Jeff whispered. It was feeling so good to him that he could barley speak. As he was trying to just stay relaxed; but was being too relaxed by feeling Matt sucking on him. His hands gripped onto his big brother's shoulders as he was feeling more and more pleasure filled his body. The more the pleasure filled his body; the more Jeff was getting turned on. His nails begun to dig in his big brother's back.

Sensing that his big brother was getting turned on; he slowly began to speed up his sucking. Feeling the nails dig into his back, Matt let out a small groan. He then began to moan as he was sucking his brother's shaft. His hand then began to massage Jeff's balls; causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head.

Jeff tried to stay seated on the toilet seat; but was getting so enriched, so full of passion, his back began to arch a little as he then too began moaning. His shaft then began pulsing faster; as if it was saying to let go. "Mmm; Matt. I got to let go."

Matt then stopped sucking on his baby brother's shaft and looked up at him. "Hold on just a little bit," Matt then whispered.

A small whimper escaped Jeff's lips as he was sitting there looking at his big brother. He couldn't wait much longer. "Matty, I got to let go, please?"

"Baby," Matt spoke as he looked up at Jeff, "just a little longer. Or we won't be having fun later on."

Jeff then began to pout as he was looking at his big brother. "Fine." He knew that Matt would find a way to keep him waiting instead of doing what he wanted to do. Waiting to let go was ever so hard. He felt his shaft grow in the pulsing strength, trying to let loose. Pre-cum began to leak as Jeff continued to try and hold it in.

Matt sat there just watching Jeff; to see how crazy he could go. A smirk sat on his face as he was watching Jeff. Laughter escaped his lips as he saw Jeff wiggle around, trying his best not to let go. "Okay baby, you can let go now," Matt spoke as he then placed his mouth back around his brother's shaft. He then began to suck on his shaft a little harder and faster. Then he began to hum a little louder.

"Oh god; yes!" Jeff yelled as he felt the vibrations shoot up his shaft and almost make his body melt. "Massage me again," he spoke as he was now teasing Matt into waiting to taste Jeff.

Matt then listened to his brother and placed his hands around the balls of Jeff and then began to massage them. He moved his hand in a circular motion. Slowly he began to rub harder; causing Jeff to moan even louder.

After moaning for a while; Jeff then finally let loose inside of his big brother's mouth. His cum shot out deep in Matt's throat, almost making him choke on the cum. He then began to pant a little as he was then catching his breath. He then looked down at his big brother as he watched Matt pull off of his shaft.

Matt then looked at his baby brother. He saw that his body was covered in sweat. He was still trying to catch his breath. "Now do you want to relax?" Matt asked.

All Jeff could do was nod. He was too weak to move; let alone talk. Then he felt his big brother scoop him up and carry him over to the tub. Then he was sat down inside the tub. He then started the water; as the water was running; Matt dimmed the lights and lit some candles. Then he walked over to the tub and got into it; slipping himself under his baby brother.

Once Matt was situated under his brother, he wrapped his arms around his brother's chest. Then he kissed his head as he linked his legs up with his baby brother. "I love you baby, I am going to spend forever with you."

Jeff smiled hearing that from his big brother. "Good bubba. I want to spend forever with you too."


End file.
